


A Little Piece Of Heaven

by Tywyll



Category: TH, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tywyll/pseuds/Tywyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman named Ama Iak gets the once in a lifetime chance to sing on stage with the band Tokio Hotel, and has some... antics after the concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly a birthday gift for a friend of mine who (in addition to being the OC) made the mistake of informing me that she has a bit of a crush on Tom and Bill. However, this doesn't mean that you're not aloud to enjoy it, just bear in mind that i'm trying to cater to one person in particular and it probably isn't you, unless you have explicit knowledge that it is for you.

The music was thumping loudly in her ears, as the sweat soaked air soaking into her lungs, leaving her breathless. Ama had never been to a live concert before, and was gradually adapting to the sensor shock from the music. She was nervous though, the band she had almost wholeheartedly dedicated her life to were up next; Tokio Hotel. The band she had been obsessing over since she was in high school.  
The thrumming bass slowly died off, and applause erupted in the stadium, and then died off as the band on stage told the city they were the best and other shit they told every city they were in. applause again as the band left the stage and the roadies took away their kit, followed by the murmur of hundreds of people talking about the show, or getting an over-priced beer, but Ama could only move closer to the stage, her heart pounding as she saw flashes of familiar faces peering onto the stage moments before stepping out to perform.  
She went deaf to the world, to all that wasn't the resonance from Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg. And though she didn't understand the German, she knew every word by heart, and quietly mouthed the words, consumed by the sound of Bills voice, and Toms’ guitar.  
The song ended to a thunder of applause, followed by a statement about how the next song was inspired, and a moment of quiet while the band readied itself before an explosion of sound from their speakers. Ama was drawn forward, closer to the stage, putting her shyness behind her as she stepped through the press of groupies surrounding the stage, still watching the boys pour their hearts out for the crowd. Their song finished again, and Tom looked out over the crowed, scanning the front row finally resting his eyes on the spot that Ama had just occupied. He smiled and steeped to the edge of the stage, reaching his hand out to her and motioning for her to take it; pulling her onto the stage next to him.  
“What’s your name dear?” he asked, putting the microphone at her face with a smile.  
She turned bright red, “Ama. My name is Ama Iak. And you?” she blushed even deeper, realizing what she just said and wishing she hadn't. He laughed it off. “You don’t know? But you’re at my concert!” he teased, giving her a one armed hug. “Oh well, my name’s Tom. Do you want to sing a song with us?” Ama looked down, blushing harder and nodded. “What song do you want to sing?” She kept looking down for a second before looking back at him and saying, “Love Who Loves You Back.” and stops herself from adding, by Tokio Hotel. He nods. “Alright everyone! It looks like we're going to be singing Love Who Loves You Back with Ama!” and he picks up his guitar and they kick of the song.  
A few moments later, the song has ended and Tom was practically begging Ama to come backstage and hang out with the rest of the band. When she finally accepted his invitation, she was shocked by how quiet and dark it was backstage. When she asked why, Tom just shrugged and led her farther back. He pushed open a door halfway down a hall revealing the rest of the band already positioned around the room; Bill and Gustav were on an old couch with a few weird stains, and thread bare spots, and George was behind a mini bar in the corner playing with various mixtures of alcohol and soda.  
“This one is our room. It’s our little space to get all ready and hang out while we wait to perform, and for the end of the concert. Have a seat on the couch and I’ll get you something to drink!”  
“Just water please, I don’t drink.” He nods, “one water coming up. I wonder if we still have the recipe for that!” he winks and puts a glass under the tap. Ama walks the short distance to the couch and pauses, realizing there’s not much room to sit. Gustave looked up at her and smiled, “Have a seat on Bill, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a lovely lady like yourself on top of him.” Ama blushed and started to cover her face as Bills ears turned a little red and he began to protest to Gustave, before George said something about never getting the opportunity again, and gently pushed Ama into his lap. Bill shifted slightly, trying to make sure Ama was comfortable, and smiled at her. “Hello, you have a very nice voice.” Ama blushed and looked down at her lap for a moment before she responded. “Thank you, yours is much better though.” He shrugged, “I've been singing my whole life, and with people who would tell me I sucked if I did.” Tom came over at that point and handed Ama her water. “It’s true. I've told him he was doing very poorly many times!”  
George laughs from back behind the mini bar. “Does anybody else want to order some food? I’m starving!”

And so, they ordered a pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an extra hour in the ball pit.

At 2 am, not many places are still open, so it came as no surprise when they discovered that there were no takeout places still open. Eventually, everyone decided on McDonalds.  
“Well, what are we all waiting for? Let’s go!” Georg said, coming around the minibar and throwing the car keys to Gustav. Tom walks over to Ama and takes her hand, pulling her to her feet. “Are you ready to go?” She nods, and he begins to lead her towards the door, holding it open for her. “After you dear” Ama walks through, followed closely by Bill. “Thank you sweetie” he says, way to sweetly to Tom, prompting Ama to laugh. Tom smiles and closes the door behind them and walking towards the car.  
Gustav unlocks the car, “Alright everyone! Pile on in! We’re gonna go get fat!” Tom opens one of the back doors while Bill slides in accidentally cramming Ama against the side, “Oh shit! Are you ok?” She nods, “yea, I’m fine”  
Gustav checks the mirror and freezes. “Ama, sweetie, I need you to sit in the middle.” “I can duck down or just lean on Tom.” Bill offered, but Gustav just shook his head. “No, that would still leave the car asymmetric. I need Ama in the middle. Sorry.” The car rocked a little while the back seat erupted into a tangle of Bill, seatbelts and Ama, finally settling down with Ama firmly between the toned lean bodies of the Kaulitz twins.  
Finally appeased, Gustav fired up the engine and started driving towards the McDonalds. After a few blocks, Ama noticed that she couldn’t feel either of the twins arms the way she had when she entered the car, or see them out of the corner of her eye. Looking into the mirror, she discovered that the brothers were silently holding hands behind her. “Oh my god, it’s cannon! It’s actually cannon!” she started to wiggle in her seat but stopped herself before it became noticeable.  
George coughed “So how did you like the concert, Ama?” She looked up, silent for a moment. “It was good. I’m really glad you guys did Hey Du, it’s one of my favorites.” “Really? I thought I was the only one who really liked it!” Gustav flips him off without taking his hands off the wheel. “I like it too you know. We just don’t all sing it at the top of our lunges in the shower. Frankly I’m surprised you haven’t drowned yet!” he smiles and quickly glances over at him.  
George laughs and turns his attention back to Ama. “Do you know what it’s about?” “it… to me it’s about how everyone is the same, we all just want to be able to be honest and open with each other, but for some reason we all just sit quietly and keep our mouths shut and are un happy.” Nobody says anything for a little while, until bill speaks up. “Actually, that’s almost word for word what I was thinking when I was writing it. Because of the way the world has been, we can’t always be honest, and so we’re all sad and quiet while we hide the truth and ourselves.”  
Tom looks over at Bill concern covering his face. Bill looks down and blushes a bit “But it’s also about how happy it can be when you find someone who you can be open and happy with. Someone you don’t have to hide yourself around. So there’s that too!” Gustav laughed, “And here I was thinking it was all about some sort of revolution!”

 

Once inside the McDonalds, Georg started trying to get everyone to order instead of just making a lot of noise. He gradually lost hope in the boys and turned to Ama, “What would you like, Ama?” “Just some chicken nuggets and a water. 10 piece, if that’s ok.” He waited for a moment, “is that all? Are you sure you don’t want a burger, or one of the wraps?” She nodded. “Alright, one water and a 10 piece chicken nugget it is.”  
Eventually, George did manage to secure everyone’s orders and get them to settle down, however that only lasted until Bill noticed there was a play area in the back. “I will be back. I don’t know when, but I will be back.” He said. Tom grabbed his arm, “Where are you going?” “To the ball pit.” Gustav froze. “There’s a ball pit? Where? I need it.” Bill pulled Tom out of his seat, “It’s this way! The pit is in the back!”  
Ama smiled and stood up. “I’m going to go make sure they don’t hurt themselves. You want to come too?” Georg nods, “I need to stand up so you can get out of the booth anyway, unless you were planning to crawl over me.” By the time they made it to the ball pit, Gustav was nowhere to be seen, and Bill was already half buried. “How the hell do children not get lost in these things? Most children aren’t-” at that moment Gustav erupted out of the balls and tackled Bill the rest of the way under, making Tom laugh. “You guys! The food will be ready soon! See if you can find the stairs out!”  
As if on cue, one of the cashiers came into the back with a tray. “I have an order for TH? Is that one of you?” ”That’s all of us!” Gustav said popping his head out of the ball pit, while Bill shoved him off his back. “I have the parfait and large fries!” he said while climbing over the side. “How about I put it all down on this table here and let you guys help yourselves? Is that ok?” they said. Tom nods, “That’s fine, thank you so much!” “No problem!” they said, walking back to the register.  
“I’m surprised at how fast they had our food ready. Doesn’t it normally take much longer?” Georg asked. “Georg, there was nobody else here, that’s why we got our food so fast.” Gustav said flatly. “Can you hand me the McRib? I couldn’t find the stairs.” “Couldn’t you just climb over the side?” asked Ama. “In theory yes, but I like the balls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read, the next chapter should be up around Christmas, and i'll try to have it a lot longer, and not typed out the day it needed to be updated.


	3. Chapter 3

“I could not eat another bite!” Gustave groaned putting down his half eaten burger. “Somebody, drive me home!” he said sliding back into the pit.   
“Can’t drive if you’re still in the pit, shorty.” Georg chuckled.  
“Then pull me out! I’m gonna be too fat to climb out if we keep eating here!”  
“Then you can walk everywhere to keep that from happening!” teased Bill.  
“Nooooo! Just pull me out!” Gustave pleaded.  
Tom stood up, walked towards the pit, and waved towards the doors. “You three go on ahead and warm up the car, I’ll get him out soon.” He said before flopping face first into the balls.  
“I’ll take care of the trash so you two go on ahead.” Georg said gathering the paper onto one of the trays.  
“Thank you” Ama said giving him a quick hug and following Bill out the door.  
“Uh, no problem” he says, his brows furrowing, and blushing slightly.  
Once outside, Bill quietly took her hand and walked to the car.   
“So, Ama, what hotel are you staying in?” he asked her.  
“It’s the holiday down on 35th.”  
“Would you like to spend the night at the Hotel Vitale with us?” Ama stared up at him.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“Well, we would like to have you stay the night with us.” He said, blushing a bit.  
“In your hotel?”  
“In our hotel room, it’s fine if you don’t want to, but we’d love to have you.”  
“I’ll have to let my friends know, but I’d love to!” she pulled out her phone and dialed her hotel room, waiting for someone to pick up.  
“Hello?” a familiar voice came across the line.  
“Mom! Guess what!” Ama practically shouted into the receiver.  
“Ama? Where are you! We looked everywhere for you after the concert!”  
“It’s ok mom! I’m with the band! They wanna know if I can stay the night with them!”  
“What? You’re still with them? You are a big girl now, I mean you’re 24! Just use protection!” and her mom hung up on her.  
“Mom! … She hung up on me, but she didn’t say no, so I guess I can stay over with you.”  
“Awesome!” Bill leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “we’ll be glad to have you with us tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, short chapters, i'm sorry! i'm just getting more distracted.


	4. Chapter 4

At 2 am, not many places are still open, so it came as no surprise when they discovered that there were no takeout places still open. Eventually, everyone decided on McDonalds.  
“Well, what are we all waiting for? Let’s go!” George said, coming around the minibar and throwing the car keys to Gustav. Tom walks over to Ama and takes her hand, pulling her to her feet. “Are you ready to go?” She nods, and he begins to lead her towards the door, holding it open for her. “After you dear” Ama walks through, followed closely by Bill. “Thank you sweetie” he says, way to sweetly to Tom, prompting Ama to laugh. Tom smiles and closes the door behind them and walking towards the car.  
Gustave unlocks the car, “Alright everyone! Pile on in! We’re gonna go get fat!” Tom opens one of the back doors while Bill slides in accidentally cramming Ama against the side, “Oh shit! Are you ok?” She nods, “yea, I’m fine”  
Gustave checks the mirror and freezes. “Ama, sweetie, I need you to sit in the middle.” “I can duck down or just lean on Tom.” Bill offered, but Gustave just shook his head. “No, that would still leave the car asymmetric. I need Ama in the middle. Sorry.” The car rocked a little while the back seat erupted into a tangle of Bill, seatbelts and Ama, finally settling down with Ama firmly between the toned lean bodies of the Kaulitz twins.   
Finally appeased, Gustave fired up the engine and started driving towards the McDonalds. After a few blocks, Ama noticed that she couldn’t feel either of the twins arms the way she had when she entered the car, or see them out of the corner of her eye. Looking into the mirror, she discovered that the brothers were silently holding hands behind her. “Oh my god, it’s cannon! It’s actually cannon!” she started to wiggle in her seat but stopped herself before it became noticeable.   
George coughed “So how did you like the concert, Ama?” She looked up, silent for a moment. “It was good. I’m really glad you guys did Hey Du, it’s one of my favorites.” “Really? I thought I was the only one who really liked it!” Gustav flips him off without taking his hands off the wheel. “I like it too you know. We just don’t all sing it at the top of our lunges in the shower. Frankly I’m surprised you haven’t drowned yet!” he smiles and quickly glances over at him.   
George laughs and turns his attention back to Ama. “Do you know what it’s about?” “It… to me it’s about how everyone is the same, we all just want to be able to be honest and open with each other, but for some reason we all just sit quietly and keep our mouths shut and are un-happy.” Nobody says anything for a little while, until bill speaks up. “Actually, that’s almost word for word what I was thinking when I was writing it. Because of the way the world has been, we can’t always be honest, and so we’re all sad and quiet while we hide the truth and ourselves.”  
Tom looks over at Bill concern covering his face. Bill looks down and blushes a bit “But it’s also about how happy it can be when you find someone who you can be open and happy with. Someone you don’t have to hide yourself around. So there’s that too!” Gustav laughed, “And here I was thinking it was all about some sort of revolution!”

 

Once inside the McDonalds, Georg started trying to get everyone to order instead of just making a lot of noise. He gradually lost hope in the boys and turned to Ama, “What would you like, Ama?” “Just some chicken nuggets and water. 10 piece, if that’s ok.” He waited for a moment, “is that all? Are you sure you don’t want a burger, or one of the wraps?” She nodded. “Alright, one water and a 10 piece chicken nugget it is.”  
Eventually, George did manage to secure everyone’s orders and get them to settle down, however that only lasted until Bill noticed there was a play area in the back. “I will be back. I don’t know when, but I will be back.” He said. Tom grabbed his arm, “Where are you going?” “To the ball pit.” Gustav froze. “There’s a ball pit? Where? I need it.” Bill pulled Tom out of his seat, “It’s this way! The pit is in the back!”  
Ama smiled and stood up. “I’m going to go make sure they don’t hurt themselves. You want to come too?” Georg nods, “I need to stand up so you can get out of the booth anyway, unless you were planning to crawl over me.” By the time they made it to the ball pit, Gustav was nowhere to be seen, and Bill was already half buried. “How the hell do children not get lost in these things? Most children aren’t-” at that moment Gustave erupted out of the balls and tackled Bill the rest of the way under, making Tom laugh. “You guys! The food will be ready soon! See if you can find the stairs out!”   
As if on cue, one of the cashiers came into the back with a tray. “I have an order for TH? Is that one of you?” ”That’s all of us!” Gustav said popping his head out of the ball pit, while Bill shoved him off his back. “I have the parfait and large fries!” he said while climbing over the side. “How about I put it all down on this table here and let you guys help yourselves? Is that ok?” they said. Tom nods, “That’s fine, thank you so much!” “No problem!” they said, walking back to the register.  
“I’m surprised at how fast they had our food ready. Doesn’t it normally take much longer?” Georg asked. “Georg, there was nobody else here.” Gustav pointed out, “it’s 2am.” “Can you hand me the McRib? I couldn’t find the stairs.”   
“Couldn’t you just climb over the side?” asked Ama. “In theory yes, but I like the balls.”

 

“I could not eat another bite!” Gustave groaned putting down his half eaten burger. “Somebody, drive me home!” he said sliding back into the pit.   
“Can’t drive if you’re still in the pit, shorty.” Georg chuckled.  
“Then pull me out! I’m gonna be too fat to climb out if we keep eating here!”  
“Then you can walk everywhere to keep that from happening!” teased Bill.  
“Nooooo! Just pull me out!” Gustave pleaded.  
Tom stood up, walked towards the pit, and waved towards the doors. “You three go on ahead and warm up the car, I’ll get him out soon.” He said before flopping face first into the balls.  
“I’ll take care of the trash so you two go on ahead.” Georg said gathering the paper onto one of the trays.  
“Thank you” Ama said giving him a quick hug and following Bill out the door.  
“Uh, no problem” he says, his brows furrowing, and blushing slightly.  
Once outside, Bill quietly took her hand and walked to the car.   
“So, Ama, what hotel are you staying in?” he asked her.  
“It’s the holiday down on 35th.”  
“Would you like to spend the night at the Hotel Vitale with us?” Ama stared up at him.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“Well, we would like to have you stay the night with us.” He said, blushing a bit.  
“In your hotel?”  
“In our hotel room, it’s fine if you don’t want to, but we’d love to have you.”  
“I’ll have to let my friends know, but I’d love to!” she pulled out her phone and dialed her hotel room, waiting for someone to pick up.  
“Hello?” a familiar voice came across the line.  
“Mom! Guess what!” Ama practically shouted into the receiver.  
“Ama? Where are you! We looked everywhere for you after the concert!”  
“It’s ok mom! I’m with the band! They wanna know if I can stay the night with them!”  
“What? You’re still with them? You are a big girl now, I mean you’re 24! Just use protection!” and her mom hung up on her.  
“Mom! … She hung up on me, but she didn’t say no, so I guess I can stay over with you.”  
“Awesome!” Bill leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “We’ll be glad to have you with us tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, time flies. A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read, i'd appreciate some feedback, and i'm sorry that this chapter is so short. There will be sex in upcoming chapters, but those likely won't be posted unless something else come up, or there's a holiday.


End file.
